Ice Box
by vtcullen
Summary: Forks highschool has it's annual talent show. The boys of the Cullen clan sign up. Set in Edward's POV. Oneshot.


**First humor fanfic.**

**If you like it tell me. If you don't like it, tell me why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Ice Box.**

**This is in Edward's POV.**

* * *

The day started off like any other. I took Bella to school and went to all our classes. 

Then Emmett saw the sign.

**FORKS HIGH TALENT SHOW!**

**SIGN-UP IN THE OFFICE**

He raced up to Bella and me in the lunch room, bringing the flyer with him. He waved it in his face.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! We've got to do this! I've got the perfect song for me, you, and Jasper!" He tugged on my arm, waiting for my answered.

"Emmett, give me _one _reason why I should do this. Honestly, if I have to sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' one more time…"

"We won't be singing that." He thought at me '_We'll be singing __Ice Box__ by Omarion.' _He said, "and Mike Newton's doing it," aloud. The jealousy switch flipped in my head.

"I'll do it. Just show me the way." After Bella was done eating, Emmett led us to the office and we signed up for the show.

After school, I dropped Bella off at her house, because Emmett had told me he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

"Do you have to go," she pouted as I walked her to the door.

"Yes, love, Emmett wants it to be a surprise for the ladies and the talent show is this Saturday. Alice and Rose went shopping so if you want to go with them…" I trailed off because she was shaking her head vehemently. I gave her my crooked grin. "I thought so. I'll come get you at five. Love you." I kissed her lightly on the lips and walked back to my car, humming her lullaby as I went.

When I arrived home, Emmett was waiting at the door with a handful of clothes. I took one look at them and busted out laughing.

"You can't expect me to wear _those_!" I fell to floor, my body shaking with laughter. He just threw the clothes at me.

"Go try them on. Then I want to see what they look like." Realizing he was serious, I grabbed the ridiculous outfit and raced up to my room. When I had the whole outfit on I stood and looked at myself in the full-length mirror in Rosalie's bedroom. I grin spread across the face of the thug staring back at me. I was wearing very baggy jeans and a huge green hoodie that said 'C-Unit' on it. There was a diamond dollar sign around my neck and a flat-brimmed hat on my head. There were untied tennis-shoes on my feet. I sighed and walked down stairs to show Emmett. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine, as was Jasper. Emmett looked around and said,

"Damn, we look _fly._" I just rolled my eyes.

"Can we get started? I'd like to see Bella soon."

"Dude, you just left her five minutes ago," Jasper said.

"Shut up. Come on." I led them to the living room where we cleared out all the breakable objects and furniture. Emmett brought in a CD-player and popped in his '21' CD. He tuned it to track 2. He handed us the song lyrics while we listened to song. I have to say, Emmett's taste in music wasn't exactly the best, but the ladies sure would get a kick out of this. We began to figure out which part of the song each of us would sing and then we choreographed it.

We practiced everyday after school for the next four days. We had our last rehearsal Saturday morning while the girls were out hunting. Bella was at home doing homework. I went to pick her up around five, wearing normal clothing.

"You're wearing _that_?" She gave me a weird look.

"Just until we go on. I think you're going to like this." I gripped her hand and smiled. We arrived at the school and I led her to the gym. I got her a good seat beside Rosalie and Alice and said, "I've got to go, we're performing second." I gave her a quick hug and dashed off to the makeshift stage. Emmett and Jasper were waiting in the wings, already dressed.

"Where's your outfit," Emmett demanded of me.

"Hold on." I ran off to the boy's locker room. I changed into my clothes; bringing my leftover ones back to the wings. "How do I look?" I placed my arms around myself and gave my best thug-face. They both laughed.

"You look very gangster." The lights turned off and people starting ssshhing, so we knew the show was about to begin. We went to stand behind a blond girl holding her violin that was performing first. The principle started speaking.

"Welcome to the tenth annual Forks High Talent Show. At the end of the show you will all vote for your favorite on the ballot located under your chair. Our first contestant, Mary Benson, will be playing Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven on her violin. Enjoy." There was polite applause as Mary walked to center stage. She began playing the familiar melody and was very good, but watching her there were a few technical mistakes. I could probably play it just as well as she did. When she finished, the principal took the stage again. "These next performers would like to dedicate this performance to their girlfriends: Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Please make yourselves known, ladies." There was major applause. Imagining Bella's furious blush, I chuckled quietly to myself. "Please help me welcome to the stage Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, singing Ice Box by Omarion!"

"All right, men. Just everyone remember their steps and we should get a great reaction." Emmett gave two thumbs up to signal the fog machines. The fog machines started, filling the stage with the white mist as we walked to take our places. I stood in front, since I was singing lead vocals. Emmett stood a little behind me and to my left, while Jasper stood to my right.

The music started and we did our dance moves. Then I started to sing. Jasper and Emmett sang backup vocals, Emmett singing the lower ones, and Jasper singing the higher ones.

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, its my fault, you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pop, cool with all my n_

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'(fightin')  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,_

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said i got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,girl  
No,I'm so cold, I'm so cold

When we were done, I looked to where Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were sitting to find them holding their stomachs with laughter. Bella had tears streaming down her face. I gave a wide grin until Emmett, who was leaning against me, elbowed me in the ribs, vampire speed. I returned my face to it's 'gangster' state. We walked off stage once the applause had died down enough for the principal to speak.

We walked down to where our girls were sitting and took our respective seats. Bella was still giggling uncontrolably.

"That was so funny! I mean you're cold, and you're shirts say 'C-Unit' for Cullen…" She started laughing harder. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, ssh." She calmed herself down. "So I take it you liked it?" She grinned.

"It was _perfect_."


End file.
